putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Numtack05
Numtack05, also known as Putin-P or Teihen-PPuulog☆ - March 17, 2009 - ですから、プーチンP＝底辺Pです。, is a songwriter, producer, and member of Psycho-Puzzle who uses the Vocaloid software. He is the creator of the Putin-P series, having produced over thirty different songs for the series and released three album collections complete with bonus songs. History Early Life Numtack05 got involved in music after becoming a vocalist in a band, beginning a music career online and off.Puulog☆ - March 29, 2009 - バンドやってました From that point on, the producer became involved in independent music in Japan, regularly frequenting Nico Nico Douga and Youtube. As part of this he began producing videos on his NND account, usually self illustrated and some making use of the UTAUloid program, employing Kasane Teto in particular. He also collaborated with other producers at the time, such as Space-P. An LOL Kind of Feeling In January of 2008, Numtack05 came across a compilation video of remixed Ronald McDonald ad campaigns on Nico Nico Douga, shocked and amused by the maker's usage of the clown mascot. Desiring to also make a video that users would "lol" at, he went to buy the Vocaloid software Hatsune Miku to sing in his videos; on his way to buy the program, he came across the Kagamine Rin and Len software and was drawn to it as well, deciding to buy both packages. On his way home, Numtack05 allegedly realized that he would need to make them lyrics if he intended to make them sing and, not wishing to have others write the lyrics instead, he began formulating a story that he could make the Vocaloids tell in song. During his plotting, he decided to also include Ronald McDonald and have his dialogue be expressed by other characters, since he only had ad campaign clips to work with. With his plans made out, Numtack05 began releasing the first several videos that comprised Part 1 of his series, also releasing short, experimental bonus songs only aesthetically related to the series. With limited resources, the producer made only simplistic PVs with Rin's Act 1 image and minimal editing. While receiving some criticism for his work and feeling discouraged, Numtack05 regardless saw his series attract a few interested listeners who cheered him on. During this period, Numtack05 began to increase the complexity of the videos by approaching an illustrator, Shiuka, for Part 2. He also, over time, noticed that his song series was gaining even more in popularity and found an entry on the series on the Hatsune Miku Wiki. Encouraged by the interest that his fans showed in the Putin-P Series, the uploader decided to keep going and produce more songs. Growing Work As a result of his growing fanbase Numtack05 began to get more involved with his listeners as he produced Parts 2 and 3 of the series with Shiuka. As part of this, he began holding livestreams and frequently answering questions and comments on his personal blog, labeled the Puulog☆. He also began to work on assembling albums for public consumption, both of his songs for the Putin-P series and albums of songs that were produced as collaborations between himself and other producers. Also during this time, Numtack05 continued to release other miscellaneous videos with illustrations commissioned from a variety of sources, including contacting the illustrator Mochoko for illustrating the bonus song The Twisted Emperor ○. He also released remixes and new PVs for old songs in the series, including a few from Part 1, crossfades for more collaborative albums, and other work. All during this period, the producer created a steady stream of videos for Parts 2 and 3 of the Putin-P series. Tapering Off After personal issues, including computer troubles, caused long delays for the completion of his long-running series, Numtack05 finally began releasing the final four videos for Part 4 with illustrations by Shiuka. During this period, he also released more videos that were stand-alone in nature or not particularly related to the series on the whole to tide over fans in-between video releases. As he began finishing up the series, Numtack05 responded to a user question that he considered doing a second one about Rin as a Muay Thai fighter growing into adulthood, featuring a demon king and the Four Heavenly Kings, before ultimately doing little with the project. He then continued to have a minimal presence on the internet after the series, only doing occasional livestreams. Similarly, his band also began doing less activities over time. Inspiration and Style Most often used to making music, Numtack05's musical style is a blend of different genres such as guitar rock, techno, hip hop, latin, and break beat. Additionally, he makes use of a variety of instrument noises, making electronic music and traditional sounds such as found in slow jazz and piano. Outside of his wide range in melodies, Numtack05 inserts public-domain clips, sound effects, and other miscellaneous noises into various videos of the Putin-P series and other standalone songs, which were often surreal in nature. Admitting on his blog that he's not as used to making lyrics as the instrumentals, Nutmack05 writes in a very informal style for the Putin-P series that occasionally mimics the speech of the Japanese youth and, overall, uses lyrics closer to spoken dialogue. Characters often come across as singing in a conversational manner, including stuttering, asking questions, and engaging in slang and wordplay. As a self-admitted pro-wrestling and martial arts otaku, Numtack05 has littered the dialogue and some illustrations of his story with references to the sport and to famous wrestling figures such as Mitsuharu Misawa and Riki Choushuu. When constructing his story, Numtack05 took inspiration from a variety of different sources, including other Vocaloid songs, history, and books. He in particular was inspired by Russian culture and the history of the Cold War,Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - そこにいろいろ加えられて、、、というところから物語はスタートしています。 アメリカ、ロシア（旧ソ）、共産主義国家、資本主義国家の関係も背景に入れました。昔の話ですけどね。 as well citing that he was able to study Russia sometime prior to this series and was inspired by the aesthetic of Russian and Czech movies on Cable TV.Puulog☆ - May 11, 2009 - このシリーズを始めたときはケーブルテレビでロシア映画をよく見ていたのです。 僕みたいなストーリーの映画はありませんでしたが、陰鬱とした空気が出ていて 昔見たチェコのアニメーションを思い出しました。 He also was interested in the common phenomenon of soldiers being given opiates and other drugs as a means for them to cope with killing, having read a book on the subject.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - 兵士への薬物投与は実は普通にあることだということをある本で読んだのも、物語を組む上で 重要な足がかりになりました。やっぱり仕事でも「人を殺す」、という行為に堪えられない人は たくさんいるみたいです。 Discography Putin-P Series Collaboration Trivia Notes *Numtack05 is a smoker as confirmed in a livestream. *His favorite Vocaloid is Kagamine Rin ACT 1, no longer using ACT 2.Puulog☆ - March 20, 2009 - 一番好きなボカロはリンact1です。2はもう使いませんｗ. *Numtack05 has noted that Let's Dream. is his favorite song. Curiosities *Numtack05 has a hobby of watching sports. *Numtack05, despite calling himself "Teihen-P" or "Putin-P", is not to be confused with the characters of the same name in the story. References }}